1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to inverters, and more specifically to pulse width modulated (PWM) inverters operable from a fixed voltage DC power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain applications it is desirable to operate a three-phase load without harmonics of the fundamental, such as an AC induction motor, from a DC source having a fixed output voltage, such as a bank of batteries. Since batteries are costly, it is desirable to obtain the highest RMS line-to-line voltage possible from the available DC voltage. Stated conversely, for a given RMS three-phase inverter output voltage, it is desirable to minimize the number of batteries required to produce it.